


photo || h.s

by chelslwt



Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), No Fandom, One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song), Woman - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelslwt/pseuds/chelslwt
Summary: I remember everything. From the lavender of my birthday cake when I was in first grade, to the sight of the first tear that fell from my mothers eye. Why can't I forget those green eyes?___this story is originally posted on Wattpad so that is why the chapters are so short!





	1. Chapter 1

[ h a r r y ]

"So are 'ya coming, bro?" Niall's thick Irish accent filled the quiet quad. Of course I was going, I couldn't miss the party of the year. Niall threw parties every first Friday of every month when his parents were away, but this party was different. It's the last party before summer break. I haven't missed one yet and I don't plan on missing one now.

"Of course, do you think I'm stupid? I've been to every single one, you think I'll miss one now, mate?" I said matter of factly, causing him to burst into laughter. A few students studying in the grass perked their heads up at his loud laugh and let out an scoff. I shot a look back at them causing them to avert their eyes immediately, probably because they didn't think we heard them. Niall had been my best friend since we were kids, we were neighbors for five years until I moved across town after we graduated into the apartments near campus. Whenever he made the move from Ireland to Ohio he didn't have many friends, but now he was one of the most popular guys at our college. He was a star baseball player, and he was president of the Student Government Association on campus.

"Just making sure! This is going to be the biggest one yet, I promise. I even got some of the sororities to come." Why would he invite them? Not that I had anything against them, Niall just has a rather small house and I had no idea how he would fit all those screaming girls in there.

"Alright mate, we will see. I'll see you later," I gave him a pat on the shoulder and made my way across the quad to the media hall for the weekly meeting. I hear Niall yell across the quad 'tonight bro, don't forget' and I just wave him off. Being a media major had its perks, I only had to play with a camera for a few hours at a few events a semester on top of my classes. I didn't mind though, I loved working with a camera. While I wasn't the biggest fan of the school I was at, I loved capturing memories of each school year.

As I push open the doors to the media hall, I feel a sense of comfort wash over me. This place was like my second home to me. All the professors and student workers have become my second family, and I loved all of them.

~~~~

"What do you mean?" I spat in disbelief at Dr. Johnson. He was in shocked at my tone and I could tell.

"Harry, I told you this weeks ago. You were assigned Lillian Winston's senior piano recital, which is tonight at 8pm." Right when Niall's party started, great.

"Can't anyone else do it? Literally anyone?" I looked around the room at the other students in the room and they all avoided eye contact. I sigh in disbelief, I can't believe these people. I always help them out when they need me.

"So it's settled then, Mr. Styles." His eyes shot daggers at me, and I returned the look back at him. Niall was going to actually kill me. 

 

~~~~

"Dude, I'm sor- Look, I'll make it up to you I promise," Niall wasn't happy with me at all, as his yelling voice filled the speakers of my phone causing me to take it off my ear in shock. I was like his right hand man though so I could see why he would be pissed.

"Harry, fuck that. You have to come. Tell them you can't go to that stupid recital."

"Look, Niall. I can't just back out, this is my major we are talking about, there will always be another par-"

"And there will always be another stupid recital to go to, Styles." He cut me off. While he was right, I also know I couldn't just abandon my duties.

"Look, man. I will try to come after I promise. I just need a few pictures, and I need to interview her. That's it. After that I will be there I promise." I tried to reassure him, but he still didn't seem to pleased with me.

"You better be there, Styles. You are my right hand man, remember that. Hey, John- no don't put that there. Jesus, look Harry I got to go, but I better see you tonight, you hear?" Ah, John. He was a freshman nursing major that had somehow found his way into our group of friends. He was cool, but he was a bit stubborn and well, he just didn't listen.

"Alright, I told you I would and I will be there. See ya," and with that I hung up the phone and shoved it back into my jean pocket. This recital better be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

[ l i l l i a n ]

You've got this.

You have practiced your whole college career for this.

I looked in the mirror and tried to gather my thoughts. This was my final recital. All my friends and family are here. The college newspaper is even here, and I can't bring myself to shake the nerves out. I brushed off unwanted lent off my brand new dress I bought specifically for this night, and I just continued to stare at myself in the mirror. My dress hugged underneath my chest and then simply dropped to the ground. I tried to pick a dress that didn't draw too much attention to myself, and only to the music I was performing. Soft music played in the background as I tried to calm my self down and prepare for my performance. I tried different breathing exercises to try and bring the nerves down, but it seems that nothing worked.

Nervousness has never really been an issue for me during my recitals. Usually I just went on stage in a messy bun and got it done. For some reason, today just felt different. Maybe it was because it was my last performance on this stage, or maybe it was because my whole family sat patiently in the audience. My parents never saw me perform, because they still live back in Tennessee and could never make the drive. Of course they have seen videos of me performing, but this was different. My younger sister has seen me once, but only because she took the drive up for a college tour last year. She will be here next semester, but sadly I won't because I graduate in two weeks.

Two weeks.

I graduate college in two weeks.

This was all getting too surreal, and this is probably the last thing I should be thinking about. I felt a lump grow in my throat. I wasn't ready to be a grown up yet. I wanted to stay in college forever and not think about the next steps of real adulthood. My first steps on this stage felt like yesterday, and now I am at the final show.

"Hello?" I felt a unfamiliar presence enter backstage. I quickly put myself together and turned on my heel to face whoever it was. "Hi, um, my name is Harry, and I am with the student newspaper. I just wanted to let secure a time to meet with you after your performance to have a small interview? It should only take about ten minutes tops."

There stood probably the tallest guy I've seen on campus towering in front of me. He was wearing clean black jeans, and a white v-neck donned with a smart black blazer. He ran his fingers through his long hair, and let out a soft smile without making eye contact.

"Hi-uh yes, we could meet back here after I am done?" I said softly. I could feel the shakiness in my voice as I spoke up. I finally met up with his eyes and I am taken back. His soft emerald eyes looked up at me. I've seen him a few times on campus, but never had the courage to talk to him. I didn't know much about him, but I knew he was friends with that Niall fellow, the SGA President. Margot usually drools over Niall in the cafe whenever he is in there with all of his friends, but I pay no mind to them.

"Alright, I'll see my way out then, good luck, Lillian is it?" he looked down at his paper which I am only assuming had my name on it.

"Yep, thats me."

"Alrighty, Lillian. Good luck and I'll see you after." And just like that he was gone. For a moment I forgot how nervous I was, but I was quickly reminded when the light dimmed backstages, and the main stage light shined brightly. I turned to face the mirror and let out a deep sigh of pure nervousness.

"Hey Lil, only a few minutes left. You've got this right?" I jumped, Louis. He brought his hands to my shoulders and tried to help me relieve any stress I might have. I looked at him with pure love. Louis has been my right hand man with everything since I was in sixth grade. It was a blessing in disguise when his mom had to come to America for a job. Sadly, his mom passed away a few years ago, and I could tell it still affects him but he has always put me first for everything.

"I think so." I looked a Louis for a reassuring look and with no shock he turned me around quickly. He rested both his hands on my shoulders.

"Look at me Lillie," I adverted eye contact with him, because I knew the words that were going to come out of his mouth were going to make me cry. "Lillie, you my dear, have got this. You belong on this stage, and I can't wait to see you rock it out there. I will be by your side the whole time, there is no need to worry, my love."

And just like that, the tears started to fall.

"You have played the piano like an angel since I met you. I know you are nervous because your family is out there, but think about it just like every other recital you have had." The tears rolled down my face without care. "But, one thing I do know, is that you need to stop crying because you only have five minutes, and I know you don't want to be crying while your performing so dry those tears up, love"

He grabbed the handkerchief he had in his jacket pocket and let me use it to clean myself up. I looked in the mirror one last time, and let out a deep breath.

Let's do this.

"You ready, babe?" Louis beamed from the backstage door.

"Let's do the damn thing." I made my way out the backstage area and waited for my cue.


	3. Chapter 3

[ h a r r y ]

I sat very impatiently in the auditorium awaiting the recital to start. It was pretty packed in here, this girl must be popular. I quickly set up my camera on the tripod in the aisle so I can get good shots during the performance.

When I went backstage to meet with Lillian she seemed very nervous although it was her senior recital. I always assumed that if it was your senior recital you've done this a few time, but I guess she still had some nerves in her. I not too sure why I cared about her, but I hope she does well for the sake of me not wasting my time. Oh wait, too late.

"Good evening everyone, my name is Louis. Welcome to Lillian Winston's senior recital. Please hold all applause until the end of her performance. Also, please take this moment to silence any electronic devices and put them away." He paused as he watched most of the audience switch their phones off. I quickly did the same. "Alrighty, now just a few house rules before we get started. Please don't walk around during the performance, and if you have young children please if they start crying remove yourself and the child from the auditorium to prevent disruption. Also, no flash photography." He checks over what looks to be his list, and smiles at the crowd.

"And without any further adieu, I would like to welcome to the stage my best friend, the beautiful Lillian Winston." Lillian walks out onto the stage smoothly in a long black dress that draped elegantly over her body and made her way to the microphone. She adjusts the microphone to reach her mouth and quickly made sure it was on before beginning her speech. I immediately am hit with the memory of the first time I met Lillian in the the halls freshman year.

"I'm uh-excuse me" a soft voice spoke behind me. I felt a thud hit the ground as a small girl bumps into my side down the halls. I turned around to find a mass of books, notebooks, and sheet music scattered across the small hall.

Immediately I crouch down to help the unknown girl pick up her belongings, I had to be in class in five minutes but I couldn't just leave her here. The short girl pulls her large backpack off her back and opens it and starts shoving everything in her back quickly without care.

"Hey, hey. Is everything okay? I can help, you know?" I tried to help her pack her things in her bag, but I was pushed away. I stacked the remainder of the books up for her and stood up straight again.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking up." she softly spoke as she picked up her oversized backpack and slung it on her back with ease. "Um, thanks for the help." It sounded more like a question than an actual thanks but ill take it.

"No problem, hey whats your name? I don't think I got it?" Her face grew red, and with that she was quickly making her way down the hall without answering. "Or not?"

 

"Hello everyone, I first would like to thank everyone for coming out it means a lot, especially my family" she let out a small wave to her family which must be sitting right in front of me because it looked like she was waving at me. Her little sister, I'm guessing jumped out her seat and waved at her, causing Lillian to blush immediately "And, also thanks for uh- Harry from the student newspaper for showing up as well. I didn't really think that would happen, so thats pretty cool."

The nervous Lillian I met backstage is not the Lillian on the stage. It was nice to see her comfortable in front of all these people. I could never. I batted those thoughts out my mind, because I am not supposed to care about this girls nervousness or how she is 'comfortable on stage now.' I just needed these pictures and that interview and I am out.

Lillian and the host, Louis slowly made their way to the large piano in the middle of the stage and sat down. Immediately they began playing, and I was taken back at how her hands moved so effortlessly on the piano. Louis accompanied her because her tiny hands probably couldn't move fast enough.

I could hear soft sobs in front of me, which I immediately remembered is her parents. I sat in shock as she perfected each phrase with such finesse and care.

I sat quietly in the full auditorium and let the music take me over. Instantly forgetting why I was in a rush to leave in the first place. Niall can wait. I let my eyes close as the notes passed through me and radiated through the room.


	4. Chapter 4

[ l i l l i a n ] 

"You, you just did great Lillian. We are so proud of you, my sunflower." My mom hasn't loosened her grip in what feels like an eternity. Her frail body gathered enough strength to wrap her arms around my body and not let me go, and its honestly the best gift of tonight. I looked over to my dad as I'm wrapped in my moms arms and he shoots a warm smile to me.

"Lil, you really did great. Babe, I think you could let her go now, yeah?" My dad walked up to my mom and gently placed his hand on hers causing her to slowly let me go. She slowly backed away and made her way back to her wheelchair sitting feet from her. I could see the tears brimming in her eyes, but she tried her hardest to hold them back as did I. "Hey sweetheart, you did amazing." And just like that I was in the arms of my father, I could tell he tried to keep a tough front like a father should, but I could see the pride in his eyes. 

All of my close friends and family were packed in the small backstage area celebrating my successes, and couldn't help but feel nostalgic to my time in this room. I remember the first time I stepped back here for my first recital. 

"I can't I just can't do this. There's ju- so many people." I stumbled over my words, trying to make any sense of them. Peaking out into the audience through my backstage door was the worst idea I've had yet. The large room was filled with people I've never seen before in my life. 

"Babe, this isn't your first time doing this. It's just your first time doing it here, don't think of where you are. Think of what you are doing. You know exactly what you are doing." Louis tried to comfort me in any way he could. 

"This auditorium is huge, Lou. I can't, I just can't. I've never played for this many people" My chest tightened thinking of the amount of people waiting for me to perform. I have already made my mind up that I was leaving, so I packed up my bag and started to walk out in a rush, knowing that Louis would stop me. 

"Oh no you don't," just as I thought, Louis jumps in front of me with both of his hands out. "You're not running away from this, you can't. You're going to kill it out there and after we are going to get smashed, sound like a plan?" 

"You're going to be by my side the whole time, right?" I knew he was, I just needed reassurance right now. 

"Of course I will love, you know I will." He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, "You alright, yeah? You're not going to run off again?" 

"No, lets do this." 

I look over at Louis who is now wrestling my little sister and let out a smile. He truly has been with me through this whole wild ride and hasn't once left my side. Except for that one time in seventh grade when he got gum stuck in my hair and I was mad at him for about one class period. It was the longest hour and a half of my life. He sat next to me and looked at me with the saddest puppy dog face I've ever seen until I looked at him and cracked a smile when we finally left the classroom. 

"Sissy, help me please. Louis is trying to beat me up." My little sister whined for my attention from across the room. She ran in circles trying to get away from Louis, but she had failed. Louis swung her into his arms and had her body dangling over his shoulder. "Lilly, help the big monsters got me!" 

"I've got ya, and there no gettin' away now!" laughter erupted in the room when Louis ran around the room to the big sofa and dropped Maria on top of it. 

"Oh no you don't," I swiftly made it across the room through the people to safe Maria from the dungeon. They have played this game many times before and it always ends with Maria crying because Louis takes it a little too seriously. Louis always tries to pretend he turns into a dragon, and well yea it just gets a bit out of hand. "I'm coming for you, don't worry I won't let the bad man get you. 

"Yay," Maria quickly sticks her tongue out at Louis causing him to gasp. "My sissy is coming get me, you won't be able to make me stay in the dungeon. Ha. Ha. I win." Her playful attitude causes Louis to break character for a minute and let out a chuckle, but then he was right back in it. I quietly made my way behind Louis to attempt to scare him, but I think Maria spot me as she let out a small smile from the sofa. Dang it. 

"Oh, yea you think so. What makes you think I won't do this," and with that Louis abruptly turns around to where I was standing and picks me up and drops me on the sofa. Now Maria and I both were stuck in the dungeon. He stood proud in front of both of us and crossed his arms "Who wins now?" 

"I tried Maria, I really-" I was cut off when a unfamiliar person walked into the backstage area, causing everyone to stop their existing conversations. His green eyes searched the room for probably me. I quickly sat up and straightened my dress awaiting for our eyes to meet. 

"Lil, who is that?" Louis perked up, probably noticing my shift in mood. The last time green eyes saw me I was a mess before my performance trying and failing to make full and coherent sentences. "Lil?" 

'Thats uh- Harry. He is the guy interviewing me for the paper. I kind of forgot he was going to be here." A lie. I remembered. His green eyes had pierced my mind and I thought about it the whole time I was performing and when they would meet mines again. 

"Alright ladies and gents, time to move this party elsewhere. The lady of the night has an interview to tend to." Louis quickly turned around and started ushering people out the door. Harry tensed up as he watched everyone leave the room"Lets go ladies, out, out." He gently pushed people out the room causing everyone to chuckle. "Mr. and Mrs. Winston, first class walkway to the atrium right this way" 

Louis jokes caused my dad to burst into laughter, "Him, I don't know where you got him from, but I love him. We can keep him." Louis' eyes went wide with pure joy as he looked up to my dad. 

"Ugh, yes. I love you guys so much, lets go. Come on Maria, your sister has big girl things to do!" Maria jumped up and joined Louis and they all walked with my mom and dad till they reached the door. "Let me know if you need anything, alright babes?" He eyed Harry up and down causing him to furrow his eyebrows at him. "Don't even think about it, mister. I'm watching you." 

My eyes grew wide at Louis' comment causing him to roll his head back with laughter as he made his way out the doorframe. Louis was very defensive with me, and I never truly understood why. 

"I am- I'm so sorry about that." I gushed as Harry made his way awkwardly into the room. He sat on the chair opposite of the sofa I was sitting on and dropped all his bags on his ground. "Louis, he is just my best friend. Very defensive, he didn't mean anything by that." Word vomit took over as I tried to do damage control on the situation that just ensued. 

"It's fine." His deep British accent filled the small room as he scrambled to find a pen in his backpack. How did I not notice he was British before? Oh right, thats because I was literally mid panic attack earlier. 

"Shall we get started then?" His green eyes met with mines again and I that was when I realized this was going to be the longest interview ever.


	5. Chapter 5

[ h a r r y ]

Lillian sat patiently across from me awaiting for the interview to begin. I looked down at the notepad on my lap and began contemplating on which questions to ask first. I only needed a little information to write the feature. The feature would be in the small section of the arts section, the section I had been in charge of the whole semester. Usually the arts section featured the music department and the art department for various different events going on around campus. Most of my semester was spent at various art shows thrown by amateur art majors trying to get their name out. 

"And what is this piece called?" the leaning sculpture looked as if was going to break at any moment. 

"This is called Windows." I took another look at the piece trying to understand where the artist got windows from in this leaning sculpture of a flower about to break at any moment. I realized as a I was trying to understand the piece that the artist had continued describing why he named it windows. "And that is exactly why I named it Windows, its a touching story I know." I looked back up to the artist who now had tears in his eyes. Ah, maybe I should have listened. 

I always enjoyed going to concerts and recitals more, because I could relate to it more. I could tell the nervousness from our previous encounter had worn off and I was glad. She looked happier now, and the stress lines previously marking her forehead had now disappeared. She sat across from me calm as ever and almost confidently. 

"So what did you think?" She spoke up, breaking the silence finally. I've never felt any hint of nervousness in front of any girl, but for some reason I was very observant on the way I presented myself to her. 

"It was beautiful. I loved every second, if I'm being quite honest." She blushed immediately at my response. "What were you playing?"

"It was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Very easy piece in my opinion, but it holds a special meaning." she said very as if I understood the musics difficulty. 

"I thought it was beautiful, but why does it hold a special meaning to you?" I prepared myself to write the answer on my notepad. 

"Uh, well its the first piece of music I learned how to play. Well, the first movement at least, because the last movement," She paused and looked at me with wide eyes exhaling a deep breathe, "Was a lot." 

"Thats cool! So how long have you played piano?" I found myself interested in learning more about her as she spoke more. 

"I've been playing for about- oh I don't know since I was in second grade? My mom used to be a piano teacher, so I was destined for this I guess." 

"Oh well, does your mom still play or?" At this point I wasn't asking any questions I needed for the feature, I just wanted to learn more about her. 

"Oh, um no." She tensed up. I felt the joy and calm Lillian that was sitting before me leave the room. "She can't."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about that, its not a part of the interview. I was just curious." I tried to backtrack and get back to where we were before. My intentions weren't to make her feel uncomfortable, but then I immediately going back to the moment I saw her mom rolling out of the room in a wheelchair. *****

"Let's just get back to the questions, yeah?" She used both of her hands to sit up in on the sofa, and rested her hands in her lap. She looked as if a switch went off as she sat as calm as she was before I asked the questions. 

"Yeah okay. Um- so what do you look forward to do after graduation?" Her eyes never left mines as she fished around in her brain for an answer.

"Well, I plan on taking a year off just to work on myself, but then I plan on coming back and working on my masters, probably?" You could tell she was still thinking about her future as she spoke slowly. I looked down at my sheet and let out a sigh. I remembered that I had to ask the silly questions for the senior send off. 

The media group at school thought it would be fun to interview seniors from all walks of campus and ask them silly questions. At first it was just for random seniors we saw, but we extended it to all interviews with seniors so we can gather more answers for our article. I personally thought it was silly, they even interviewed me and Niall for the feature. 

"Alright, I have a few silly questions, but feel free to tell me you don't want to answer. Its for the senior send off thing we are doing." She let out a soft smile and nodded. I took that as my initiative to continue. "Who was your favorite professor?" 

"Oh, definitely Dr. Rosa. She was my Music Theory professor for three out of four of my music classes. She even helped me with my other classes, like my maths and what not." She spoke without hesitation. "Also, she helped me with a lot of personal struggles I've had throughout the years, so shout out to her. Don't know where I would be without Dr. Rosa." 

"She sounds lovely, now for the next question. Favorite place to study?" These questions were absolutely rubbish, but I couldn't help but wait to hear what Lillian's answers were. 

"Without a doubt the top floor of the library, you literally could hear a pin drop in that room. Oh but wait- don't tell them that. I don't want my study spot to be stolen when I come back for my masters. The quad, the quad is the best." She winked and let out a laugh. 

"The quad it is then," I let out a chuckle and realized that was all I needed for the feature, but I found myself wanting to sit and talk to her more. "So, thats all I needed for the feature it looks like. I just need one a picture and I will be out of your hair." 

"Alrighty where did you want to take it?" she sat up in her chair and began to get up. 

"I think right here will do, just probably go stand up against the brick wall over there." I grabbed a few lights that were sat around the room and positioned them so I had enough light to make the picture look bright enough. "Yea, this should do." 

Lillian elegantly walked over to the brick wall and ran her fingers through her long brown hair. She adjusted her bangs and positioned them so they wouldn't fall in her face. 

"Do I look alright?" She dropped her hand to her side and straightened her dress out. You look beautiful. 

"Uh-yea. You look great." Nervousness took over my body as I quickly grabbed my camera out the bag sitting next to the chair. I threw the strap over my neck and I quickly began snapping pictures of her, attempting to get the best angle so it would flatter her. "Alright, uh I think I've got it." 

I dropped the camera so it fell around my neck, "Thats all I need, thank you for your time!" 

"No problem, thank you for coming. I really didn't expect this." she spoke honestly. 

"I will see myself out then, Lillian. See you around, yeah?" I grabbed my backpack and threw it on my back and began to make my way out. 

"See you." And with that I was out the door trying my best to calm my breathing down. I quickly pull my phone out my pocket and put it to my ear.

"Harry, my man. You done with that stupid recital thing?" Niall yelled through the small speaker.

"Uh, yea I'm done. I should be there soon. Are you already plastered?" 

"Hell yeah, mate! I've got a cold beer with your name on it, but only if you hurry up. I might end up drinking it." He laughed hysterically through the phone causing me to pull the phone away. 

"I'm on my way."


	6. Chapter 6

[ l i l l i a n] 

 

I remembered everything. From the lavender of my birthday cake when I was in first grade, to the sight of the first tear that fell from my mothers eye. Why couldn't I forget those green eyes?

It had been several days since my senior recital and several days since my last interaction with green eyes. Sure I had seen him around school, but I paid no mind to him as he did the same to me. 

I've never picked up a school newspaper before, but I felt the anxiety growing awaiting for the paper to finally be printed. 

~~~~

"Lil, wake up. Lillian the paper is out for your recital. Did you see? Liam jumped down on my bed. He seemed to have let himself in like he always does. 

"Lil, wake up." a familiar female voice spoke up. Margot and Liam had been dating for what seems like years. Sometimes I forget they aren't married, because they literally spend every second together. 

I slowly woke up and sat up in my small twin sized bed. Trying to adjust myself to reality that I was awake. I looked over to my clock sitting on my side table. 7:34. I had class in about two hours. They both held their own personal paper, but they also carried a few extras that sat on the table in front of them. 

"Nice of you to let yourself in," I scoffed at both of them causing them to laugh. 

"Good morning to you too, little ray of sunshine. Look at this." Margot threw the paper from across the room and it landed surprisingly still in place. My eyes fell to the paper in front of me, and I began anxiously looking through the paper to find the feature. Margot must have seen my struggle and tried assisting. "Its on the back page."

Music For The Soul

by: Harry Styles

I took a deep breathe before reading, looking up a Margot and Liam who both sat smiling in front of me. 

Lillian Winston, senior Piano Performance major, had her final senior recital on Friday night. The auditorium was packed to the brim with her family and friends awaiting to see the final performance of their close friend. Lillian chose her final show to include Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. In the close company of family and friends, she elegantly played one of her favorite pieces with finesse and high regard of the arts. I had the privilege to talk to Ms. Winston following her performance, and get to know her better. Lillian learned how to play piano with the assistance of her mother at a very young age. Lillian even shared that the piece she played was the first piece she learned. After graduation, she plans on taking a year off before she returns for her masters degree in Performance Studies. It again was a privilege to get to know Lillian backstage before and after her performance, and I wish her all the luck in her journey towards her Masters. Pictured below: Lillian Winston.

I read the short paragraph over and over again, taking in each word as my eyes reached them. 

"No worries, we've got extras for you. About 5 to be exact." Liam broke the silence. I still looked at the inked words in shock. "You alright, love?" 

"Uh- yeah. I'm just in shock is all. This is just so nice to finally see in writing." 

"Well, we can sit in this moment and sulk in it, or we could get ready for class so we aren't late." Liam suggest sarcastically causing Margot to smack his arm. I looked over at them annoyingly before carefully placing the newspaper on my bedside table. 

"Oh god, Lillian." Liam yelled causing him to almost instantly turned facing the wall, knowing that he probably wouldn't want to see. I rarely sleep in pants, and by this time Liam should know but he still lets himself into my apartment so I didn't really feel bad. 

"You should know better," Margot and I spoke in unison. I quickly made my way to the small bathroom and made my way to my closet to pick out clothes. I settled on just a pair of jeans and black shirt that I got from the bookstore in the beginning of the semester that featured the universities name and black vans. 

After brushing my teeth and applying makeup I made my way back to my bedroom. 

"Are we all ready to go?" Liam shouted still facing the wall. 

"Yeah, stupid. You don't have to face the wall still, you know that right?" I let out a laugh while looking at Margot. 

"I wasn't about to risk anything," he turned around and made his way to the door. "Lets go, yeah?" 

 

~~~~

 

"Why in the absolute world are application fees so expensive?" Margot groaned at her computer. We were all sprawled out, Liam laying on his back looking at the clouds. Margot sat up on her computer, and I laid down on my stomach drawing. We sat in the quad as we usually do after our classes were over with. No one really sits in the quad anymore because the student union is just around the corner and has food so why would they come here. Margot, Liam, and I have been here since freshman year so we weren't about to change it now. 

I wasn't paying attention to Margot or Liam though. My eyes focused across the quad as my eyes caught green eyes talking to what looked to be Niall. Green eyes hands ran through his long hair trying to keep it out of his face. He had a few camera straps around his neck and on his shoulder while he let out a few laughs. Niall began walking away, and green eyes started his trek through the quad towards me. Shit. Margot must have seen him coming this way or she noticed me staring, because she was now looking at him with me. 

"Who is he?" She spoke up causing Liam to shoot up. Now we were all looking at him awkwardly. 

"Guys, oh my god. Stop being weird. He just was the one who interviewed me." I shot daggers at them causing them to go back to their original positions. Luckily, it didn't seem like Harry even recognized me. 

"Oh hey, Lillian." Green eyes shouted from a few feet away. Shit, shit shit. "Long time no see, eh?" He started making long strides towards me. 

"Hey, yeah. Long time no see." I couldn't bring myself to say anything out of out sake of embarrassing myself. 

"So, you draw as well? Who knew you were so talented?" He winked at me literally sending me into a frenzy. "I was actually looking for you, I wanted to see what you thought of the feature?" He said while adjusting the cameras and securing them on his shoulder. 

"I- uh I loved it actually." I looked into his green eyes as they were still focused on the drawing below me. 

"Thank you, love. I really enjoyed your concert. We will talk later, yeah?" his eyes met mines again with a sincere smile. "I have to get going, but hey here is my number. I know its a business card, but the mobile number is actually mines. I need it for all my media interviews and I actually forgot to give it to you after the concert." 

"Yea, totally." I took the small card from his hand and realized some writing on the back, but didn't look at it. 

"I'll see you around, Lil." 

I quickly turned around the card as soon as he was out of sight. Margot and Liam were also up and looking with me. 

 

Coffee tomorrow? 

x H


	7. Chapter 7

[ l i l l i a n ]

 

I stared at the business card Harry handed me only hours before from across my dorm. I slowly walked to it as if it was going to jump at me. Slowly picking it up I took in the card. 

Harry Styles

Student Photographer 

Cell: (548) 234-6756

Office: (867) 458-9001

Office A : Samuel James Student Publication Hall 

I turned the card over to reveal the message he left me. Now smudged from my fingers after shoving it my school bag. My heart sank when I saw his handwritten note.

Coffee tomorrow? 

x H

I put the card down and pulled my phone from my back pocket. I nervously navigated through my phone to get to the messaging app. Its now or never. Alright Lillian, you've got this. Don't act weird. 

Me: Hey, this is Lillian! 

I threw my phone down immediately after my finger hit the send button and paced my room until I heard my phone silently vibrate from the table. I immediately ran to my phone to see if Harry replied. 

(548) 234-6756: Hey Lillian, I'm glad you decided to text me and not throw my card in the trash. ;)

I chuckled at his message and began to reply. 

Me: Could never! I just wanted to thank you for the article. It means a lot! 

Harry: Oh its my pleasure. Anyways, when did you want to get coffee? I'm free right now if you are? 

Right now? I felt my heart drop as I read the message again. He wants to see me right now? I looked at myself in the mirror hanging above my table to assess what I looked like. I remembered the slight confidence I had earlier and decided to be brave. I took in a deep breathe before replying

Me: Yea totally! Are you on campus right now? I live in the dorms next to the student pub. hall. 

Harry: How convenient. I'm there right now just finishing up some edits for the paper. How about I come get you in 20? x

Me: Yea totally! Just let me know when your here and I'll come out! 

Harry: See you in a few ;) 

I took a deep breathe before running into the bathroom to freshen up. I decided it would be too weird to change because he saw me just a few hours ago. I looked in the mirror and applied light makeup and took my hair out of the ponytail it was in and turned on my flat iron. When the flat iron finally heated up I quickly ran it through my hair until it was presentable. I looked in the full length mirror and decided that that was all I could do. 

I sat in my bed and scrolled aimlessly through my phone until my phone vibrated again. Twenty minutes couldn't have passed that quick.

Harry: Hey! I got out a few minutes early and im walking towards your dorm now if thats cool?

Oh crap he was coming now. I immediately sit up in my bed.

Me: Yea totally. I'll walk out to meet you.


	8. Chapter 8

l i l l i a n }

I paced the sidewalk that ran along side my dorm waiting to see green eyes walk around the corner. I tried to plan out my next few minutes in my brain, because I knew I would blank out and not know what to say or do.

"Lillian!" Harry's voice sent chills down my spine causing me to jump out of my trace on the grass lining the sidewalk. I turned to look over at him and he was all smiles as his lanky figure walked up to me. Sunglasses pushed back the strands of hair he was having trouble keeping out of his face earlier. "Long time no see!" He cracked a smile as we got closer and closer causing me to tense up. He surprised me opening his arms and pulling me into a hug. He wrapped both of his arms around my back and pulled in tight causing me to loose my breathe a little which I think he gathered because he let go. 

"Hi, how are you?" I asked in hopes to break the awkwardness. His smile never left his face as he kept his eyes on mines. 

"I'm great, so how's about this coffee? I'll drive?" I nodded immediately and he motioned to where his car is. I followed him closely as we made our way through campus to his car. I noticed how confidently he moved, almost cocky as he made his way through campus waving at the many people I assumed he knew when we passed them. 

"This is Kiwi," he motions to his what looks like to be a brand new Range Rover with a small chuckle, "Don't ask, its a long story." He walks around to the passenger side and opens the door for me, "Ladies first," he grabs my hand and helps me in the large vehicle and closes it behind me. He quickly jogged to his side of the car and gets in and turns on the engine that lets out a roar. 

"So, do you have a favorite coffee shop?" He looks over as me as he puts the large vehicle in drive and begins to slowly drive out the parking lot. 

"Uh, no I usually just get coffee in the union when I have time." I said honestly. The free coffee offered in the union wasn't the best but it did what it had to do and that all that mattered to me. 

"Great, I have just the place," his lips curled up in a smile as turned up the music. Lewis Capaldi softly played through the speakers. I loved this song. 

"I'm not ready to be just another of your mistakes," I softly sang along and causing Harry to jolt his head to me.

"You know Lewis?" He almost sounded surprised causing me to chuckle a little.

"Yes! I love him," I gushed as I reached over to turn up the music slightly to hear it better. 

"He is actually friends with Niall and I got to meet him a few weeks back! Super cool lad!" I sat there in shock as he just casually mentioned that he met one of my favorite singers. He must have picked up on my shock, "I can uh- message him and see when he is in town next and ill take you to meet him?" 

"Wait, what your serious?! Y-yes I would love that!" I gushed almost jumping out my seat with excitement. 

"You're cute, hang on." He began tapping on the touch screen in his car activating his Bluetooth. "Call Lewis" 'Calling Lewis Capaldi Home' the car spoke before hearing the ringing radiate throughout the car. Oh shit, he is really calling Lewis right now. Be cool, be cool. Stay calm. Dont let your fan girl out, you've got this. 

"Hello?" Lewis' thick accent filled the car speakers causing me to almost squeal with excitement.

"Lewis, mate! How are you? Hows the top of the charts treating you?" I felt my knees buckle as I come to the realization that he is really on the phone. 

"Harry, my man. You know sometimes I'm surprised at how famous I am, but then I remember I am Lewis so," he trailed off causing us both to laugh, "What can I do for you, good sir?" 

"I was just wondering when you will be back in town? I might have your biggest fan in the car with me right now?" He glances over at me with a smile and I react with wide eyes. I'm about to talk to Lewis Capaldi. I mean I've been talking to Lewis Capaldi but I'm actually about to talk to him. Stay calm. 

"Oh do ya now? I'll be back in a few weeks for Niall's party. You'll be there right?" 

"I'll be there man, you know I will be." Harry looked over at me almost insinuating that I would be there with him. 

"Will my biggest fan be there too?" Harry looked over at me awaiting for me to respond. 

"Y-yes I will," I answered without thinking. 

"Well then thats settled. Right, Harry I have to go, you know. Being famous and all really takes a toll on you. See ya in a few weeks!" 

"See ya man!" The phone line goes dead and I immediately start freaking out. I am going to meet Lewis Capaldi. Liam and Margot are going to FREAK when they find out. 

"That was- amazing." I gushed over the few short minutes I had with Lewis. 

"It's no problem, love. Looks like we have our first date planned," Harry winked at me as he slowly pulled into the coffee shop. A date with Harry? Never has a guy asked me on a date so casually before. Its almost like he knew I would say yes. I couldn't give into him that easily. 

"Maybe so, who knows." I winked back at him. He noticed the game I was playing with him almost immediately and playfully rolled his eyes. If he wanted me, he was going to have to work for it.


End file.
